1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning equipment for a swimming pool and more particularly to a portable buoyant skimming apparatus designed to remove surface debris by directing the debris towards the inlet of the pool's filtration system.
2. Summary of Related Art
Removal of dirt and debris from swimming pools is a constant problem. The majority of the contaminants enter the pool through the surface where they float for a relatively short period before they sink to the bottom of the pool. Consequently, pools require regular cleaning to remove contaminants from the bottom of the pool.
Conventional swimming pools attempt to remove surface debris through filtration systems. A filtration device circulates pool water via a pumping system through a filtration inlet, located at the surface level, through a filter and back into the pool. The discharge of the pump into the pool is oriented to create a current or flow around the perimeter of the pool towards the filtration inlet. The flow pushes surface debris towards the filtration inlet where the debris is entrained and removed.
The filtration systems are not always effective in removing all of the surface debris from the pool. The problem stems from the fact that the inlet is usually perpendicular to the current flow and is narrow and does not cover a large surface area. Therefore, most surface debris does not enter the inlet of the filtration system and remains in the pool. The debris, if not removed by manually skimming, eventually sinks to the bottom of the pool. The pool will then require additional cleaning which is often very labor intensive.
Diverter devices for improving the skimming function in swimming pools are known. The diverter devices, placed near the filtration inlet of the pool, generally employ a mechanical arm extending horizontally into the flow of the circulating pool water. The current carries the floating debris into the mechanical arm of the device. The angle of the apparatus in combination with the current forces the floating debris along the mechanical arm and into the filtration inlet where it is then entrained and subsequently removed.
Most of the devices are fastened onto the side wall of the pool or onto the filtration inlet by a fixed mechanical means. The mechanical fastening devices require additional structural changes to the side wall of the pool or the filter inlet. They also create a potential hazard with additional hardware extending into the swimming area.
The diverter devices generally use a mechanical arm with a front edge having a vertical surface for directing the floating debris. The vertical surface is positioned at the surface of the water and is partially immersed to guide the debris in the filtration inlet. Most of the devices utilize a vertical surface in the form a metal bar while others attach a vertical surface onto an additional element. The majority of these devices require extensive fabrication and are not light weight and portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,076 issued to Kreutzer discloses a filter system which circulates the water in the pool. A straight wand device is secured to the side of the pool and floats on the surface of the water to direct debris into the inlet of the filter system. A special mounting bracket and shank are used to secure the wand to the side of the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,767 issued to Field shows a buoyant member having laterally angled inner and outer ends. A cord and a small weight are used to secure the device to the side of the pool. The buoyant member is formed by a cylindrical tube having a vertical planar strip affixed to the side to direct the debris into the inlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,695 issued to Mikhel discloses an alternative configuration for a skimming device. The guide bar has a rectangular cross section. The bar is maintained in the desired position by a pair of tie bars secured between the guide bar and the side of the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,340 issued to O'Brien discloses a skimming device with a floating blade and a support rod. One end of the blade is positioned in the corner of the inlet and the other is supported in the water by the rod. The rod is provided with a weighted mounting means to secure the rod to the pool.
The prior art inventions generally disclose a skimming apparatus for directing debris into the filtration inlet. However, most of the devices utilize a fixed means at the filtration inlet to secure a mechanical arm. Most of the devices use a vertical edge to direct the debris into the filtration inlet. These devices generally require some detailed fabrication of the apparatus or fabrication at the side of the pool in order to provide the vertical edge or a fixed mechanical securing means.
It would be advantageous to have a portable buoyant skimming apparatus which is easily set up and removed and which improves the skimming capability of a pool's filtration system. Furthermore, it would be a benefit to have a device that is easily fabricated from low cost standard materials of construction and installed without requiring any modifications to the pool.